


I'll Be Watching You

by my_Lost_Memory



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Brutal Murder, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Photography, Stalking, Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_Lost_Memory/pseuds/my_Lost_Memory
Summary: This Is my first darkfic Don't forget to comment and leave kudos.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I'll Be Watching You

It's friday night and Ciel Phantomhive around the sidewalk ilumimated only by the lampposts, smiling while he is listening music by his headphones.  
Nobody was there, all the stores except a 24/7 one were closed. The Only the moon and the lights were the company of the Phantomhive boy. That store Is in the deepest done of the street but he didn't have another choice, withouth mention he had a long time of work so he needs a fast way to home.  
At least he was alone, right? Perhaps no, my sweet reader.  
The Blue haired voy was smiling innocently, withouth notice someone else was following him from the darkest corners of the street. That young man was watching him every step, everything he does. 

“There you are, sweetie.” The person's smirk could barely see, appreciating how beautiful was that boy. “You don't have to worry about your security, because you're never alone.”

In that moment Ciel recieves a phone call, he takes his phone and responds. “^Hello?^” He keeps walking at the same time he talks in the phone.   
“It's just me, ocean blues.” From the other side of the call, there's a blond boy who's Ciel's classmate in college. “How you're doing? Did you arrive home already?”  
“Oh. Hey Alois. I haven't arrived home yet...^”  
“Are you kidding me? It's pretty dark outside!”  
“Yes, I know. But you know how strict is my boss in work.”  
“With who the hell are you talking, honey?” The young man groaned between teeth.   
“You have to thank god that you live in the most secure neighborhood of the Town.”  
“I'm fine, blondie. You don't have to worry, I'm just passing to the 24/7 to buy some-”

The blue-haired boy was so distracted that he crashed with a lamppost. His phone and headphones fell on the floor, the sound both made scare him. Did both break?

“^Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Ciel bends down to collect his things.  
Alois? Alois, can you hear me?^”  
“Pfff! It's the 3rd Time you do that. You must be careful!”  
“Honey!” The young man was about to help Ciel when his gaze focuses on something that catches his attention.

The boy's small but perfectly wide butt shaking slowly, so he immediately takes out his camera and takes a couple of pictures, whose pose made his glutes more noticeable and thighs.

"Oh yeah.” The young man watches to the sides and starts taking pictures. “Keep moving for your daddy, honey..”

After take his things, Ciel noticed something strange out of the corner of his eye and decides to turn back. It took him a moment to discover a pair of luminous, inhuman eyes staring at him.

"W-who's there?" The boy feels chills when he sees the figure advancing towards him, standing on top of a large but stinky object. "Don't come near me!"  
The figure jumps forward and drops the large object. The boy screams in fear and covers his eyes. Although it didn't last long, because he heard a meow in front of him and when his eyes were uncovered he saw that it was a cat that was looking for food among the garbage.  
“Oh... It's just you.” In an instant, the blue-haired boy's face tienes in color red of the shame so he covers his face once again, turns around and continues with his walk. “Thank God nobody saw this!”  
“Don't be sure about that, honey” The stalker giggled as he watches the picture of Ciel scared of the cat he took. “This definetely will go to my fails album”  
(...)  
“I'll call you later, Alois” The Phantomhive boy hangs out his phone and gets inside of the 24/7 Store. There are many snacks, drinks & other stuff. The cash register Is watched by an emo girl who looks at him only for a moment and continues surfing the social media in her phone.   
The boy goes to the junk food area and searches a snack in particular: Onessan's ramen with macarons & cheese flavor.  
As he searches the ramen, the same young man gets inside of the store, but his objective isn't buy but spy the boy, trying yo not get caught by him and the emo girl. Between the shelf, the stalker observes the blue-haired boy with 2 different flavored ramens, It seems his favorite one wasn't avaible. But that doesn't matter to the jet haired man, he only cares about Ciel, see his ocean blue eyes, touch his soft skin, smell his hair, kiss his pink lips and never Let him go.   
“Hmm?” Ciel feels something wrong so he turns his head around. He looks the man's creepy expression and mad red eyes and shivers of fear. “WAAAH!”  
“... What the...?” The emo girl listens Ciel and notices the young adult's mad glaring at the "shelf" and talks to him in a seriously way. “If there's nothing you like, why don't you go to a different store? You're scaring my customers!.”  
The stalker gets embarassed after being discovered. “I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'm just gonna...” he takes a random gummies bag and some bubblegum. “I'm gonna buy this and a cigarrette. Yeah...”  
“.... Whatever” The employeer grabs the candies and pass those to the cash register as she looks for a moment to the stalker. “It will be £7,25”  
The young adult pays with a £10 note and recieves 2,75. He takes his stuff inside of a bag and leaves quick the place.  
Meanwhile with Ciel, he stills scared with the creepy face but he recovers himself and goes to the cash register.  
(...)  
“Dammit. I should have chose another gummies.” In the corner of the street, the jet-haired guy looks at his bag.   
Suddenly a drop of water falls in one of his hands. He looks up and sees the moon covered by dark clouds those drop water.   
“Dammit. The camera” The young man searches his camera to cover It enough but he discovers his camera fell into the store. He shivers of fear, if someone or His beloved discovers his gallery, he will be in serious trouble “OH FUUU-”  
“Did you lose this?” The blue-haired boy was behind of the young man, holding his camera.   
“YES!” The young adult snatches the camera from his hands before the boy says anything else. Hugging the camera like it was his baby, though it didn't take long for him to notice that Ciel was looking at him strangely. “I-I'm so sorry. This camera means a lot to me. Thanks for getting it back.”  
“No problem. But please be careful with your stuff! And don't scare the people when you can't find something you like!”   
“Y-yeah. Sorry about that.”  
The boy looks at the Sky and sees the Rain fall. “No way. I didn't have an umbrella. My soup will be so wet before I get home... Uh?”  
“We...” Holding an umbrella, the the older covers Ciel from the rain. “We can share It. My way home is over here to.”  
“Oh Thank you. You're so kind.”   
“... M-my name Is Sebastian.” He extends his hand to the younger.  
“Ciel.” He greets with the stranger with a smile in his face, looking to the tall but young man. He thinks he's just a humble man. Oh Ciel, you're so innocent but dumb at the same time.  
“Ciel? It's a cute name.” Sebastian also smiles back to the boy. He knows if His beloved discovers he already know him, It's pretty fucked up. So he acts like he haven't met him.  
“Thank you. So... We're leaving?”  
“Yeah.” The young adult starts walking as the talks with His beloved.   
“So... What are you studying?” A random question came in Ciel's mind so he can break the ice of the silence during the walk to home.   
“I study Photography, but I'm 2 grades near to get my title” Answered Sebastian. “I also work in 'London's eyes' News paper  
“Photographer? That sounds cool. I bet after college you will go to many places to take photos.”  
“You don't have no idea. I really enjoy take pictures of animals, landscapes, mainly things I considerate beautiful.” The young adult gives to the young college a soft smile.  
“And that's why this camera Is important to you, right?” Taking the camera, Ciel examines the design of It. He doesn't notice to the man who Is getting nervous. “Is it an Xperiencia 360 with 3 modes?! Includying heat vision”  
“Y-you know about the model?” Sebastian gets un shock after hear that.  
The boy says yes. “Man, that camera was so difficult to get. It was a limited edition! You really took care of It. Also has Pink's sticker from Legend of Helga”  
“My father gifted It to me in my 12th Birthday. From that day I decided to conservate it”  
“You made a good work with It. It's looks like a new one.” Withouth notice, the blue-haired boy clicked the shot button. In an instant the flash blinded Ciel's eyes, taking a photo of himself as the camera and he falls. “Wah!”  
“Be careful! You almost break mu camera!” Sebastian grabs his camera and he looks at the accidental photo of Ciel. Even if his face look ridiculous, for the jet-haired man was perfect. 'You would look perfect as a model.' He thought. “.By the way, what are you studying?”  
“Uh?” Ciel touched His hair, he felt dizzy for a moment. “I study in a Cooking academy. I want to be a Cheff. I also work as sitterbaby to pay my taxes”   
“Taxes sucks. More Of they get the prices up”  
“I Agree with you.” Ciel giggled.  
“And Will you have a restaurant? I bet It's going to be the Best one of the city.”  
“Pfft. I don't think so, That's pretty far away than my skills.” He stands up as he Is helped by Sebastian. “I would be working for a grumpy boss in a 3 star restaurant, earning a minor salary of £20 in a distant future.”  
“Oh, don't say that. I'm sure you will do It good. I know you can so it.” The young man gives to the college boy soft smile, confident with his words.  
“If you say so, Sebastian...” The college boy smiles. “But I have to study a lot of economy... That sucks...”  
Sebastian Giggled ay Ciel's comment as he looks the boy's ocean blue eyes, he can see an angel in him.  
“There's my way home. Thanks for joining me." The ocean-eyed boy turns around.  
"Wait." The red-eyed man holds the boy's wrist and removes it a moment later, somewhat embarrassed. "I'll see you later?"  
"Maybe. I don't know, that will depend on our shifts at work. ” Ciel picks up a lock of his hair and puts it behind his ear.  
"Wait a minute." Among his pockets, Sebastian pulls out a red marker and writes down his phone number on the boy's arm. "Can you write me yours?"  
"... Sure" The boy takes the marker and writes the number on the older man's arm.  
“Well, we are practically friends. And we can agree when to go out.” Sebastian keeps his marker in his pockets. “Also, do you mind if...?”  
“¿Hmm?”  
The stalker grabs the boy and with his camera takes a selfie. The flash blinds once again Ciel.  
“I'm sorry, I get excited when I meet new friends so i express what i feel with photos.” The stalker saves His camera in His coat. “I hope It doesn't bother you?”  
“Only if you erase the photo I took accidentally”. Ciel shakes His head. Sebastian gives to him a small laugh. “Seriously, erase that photo.”  
(...)

“Fuck. Oh yes.” Long but hard male moanings came from a dark room. The man was touching himself with the photographies he took tonight.

All those photos had Ciel's beautiful face, his beloved. The stalker admires his beauty, his eyes, everything. Exploring his own body as he kisses the photo he took with the blue angel, jerking off faster.   
“Baby, my sweet angel.” Sebastian Is sighing higher like reaching a song note and writhing in his own bed, passionately playing over and over on her pillow, as if kissing his lover's lips.  
'Ciel. Ciel 'He mentions the boy's name, he was so obsessed with him. "Touch me, touch me more. I'm all yours."  
The thunders silent the moanings of the youn man, but he doesn't even care if he was heard, all he wants Is Ciel, only him can shut him up.  
“You belong to me, Ciel. Only to me. Please promess me you won't left me behind.” He takes all the photos as he rubs His dick on them till he cums, covering all with His essence. “Oh Ciel. CIEL!!!” After that, he plays with His fluids, happily of "mark" what he owns. But that happy moment ended abruptly when he listens a noise. A noise that sounds like a scream.

“...Tch. Didn't I tell you to shut your fucking mouth!?” Sebastian grabs his alarm clock and throws It to where the noise was. But It was in vain, the noise became louder. So he gets up of his bed and goes to a white but old door, where the noises came from.   
Sebastian kicks hard the door till someone screamed at the door. The scream was so high that made him a headache, he couldn't handle It so he opens the door, making a tied & muzzled lady fall to the floor. The lady had many bruises and scars in her whole body, but Sebastian didn't even care.

“You're the noisest bitch i've never met. And look all the mocus and blood you left. So disgusting” The young man looked with hate at the lady, the whole scene makes him uncomfortable. “Neither all the tears of the world will make me come back with you, I have another pretendient MUCH BETTER than you.”

He grabs from the broken feet of the lady and He drags her along the floor, leaving a small but visible trail of blood throughout most of the house.   
He opens a door next to the stairs and goes down with her, which lead to such a long, dark, cold and wet hallway, but It could barely see some doors around. The lady sobbed and begged for mercy on the part of the young adult, but he ignores her and continues his journey.  
The young man arrives to the final door and opens It, inside of the room he turns on the lights, revealing instruments of torture and various mechanical and electrical tools. He leaves the poor, misfortune lady to the floor, where she gets down her muzzle.  
“YOU'RE SUCH A PSYCHO!” She splits at Sebastian's face, watching him with hate and sadness. “I wish I would never met you!"  
“And It took you 16 months of relationship to discover It.” The young man cleans His face, grabs a hammer from the table and walks to the lady.  
She tries to go to the door, but Sebastian kicks her on the floor, holds her neck with his feet.  
“I'm just gonna say one thing to you, Merlina” He holds the hammer in the air, looking to the lady once again. “I don't want to see your FUCKING face again!”

With all his strenght, Sebastian smashes the lady's head with the big & heavy tool. Her skull, crushes as her blood paints the walls, floor and the stalker's face. Some pieces of brain also are scattered everywhere. Sebastian is silent for a moment, only to Then laugh madly at the same time that some tears fall from his cheeks. He was relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off him, and he felt dirty from his act.  
Sebastian comes out of that room, to get out of his basement. He had a lot of cleaning to do.  
"Merlina's brain is completely crushed, but the other organs are in perfect condition for sale," he told himself. He passes near a room, which stares at him and decides to enter there. "Not without first leaving an offering to my sanctuary."  
He turns the lights on, the full room was covered with photographies he took of His beloved Ciel. Also has some trash and things that belong to him: a chewed pencil, underwear, a red hoodie and some of His hair. Sebastian puts the recently photography and kisses It.  
“Ciel, my baby boy.” He pets the image of the blue-haired boy as he watches him with love. “No matter what others say. I will protect you, take care of you and love you unconditionally. I'll be watching you, from the darkness and youll be mine FOREVER, because we borned to be for each other.


End file.
